Kamen Rider Neo Gaim Season 1
by Gokai Doctor
Summary: The official rewrite of not only Kamen Rider Gaim, but also Kamen Rider Neo Gaim, the roleplay. Myself and the rest of the awesome people who got to roleplay this are super excited for everyone to get to see the story we crafted together! I hope you all enjoy and don't hesitate to review!
1. Episode 1: Knuckle and Gaim!

**Welcome to Kamen Rider Neo Gaim! This is a rewrite of a really amazing roleplay that I'm very proud to be apart of. However it's end, I wondered what I'd do if I wrote it as a fic. Everything in this is based off the roleplay in terms of major events, but it just has a bit more spread around and spaced out if that makes any sense.**

 **Some of the prerequisites I feel like sharing was that everybody in the roleplay had a chance to get the Kachidoki and Kiwami lockseeds. So even Gridon in theory could get Kachidoki. Another thing is that not everybody was apart of the roleplay from the beginning, but that won't be the case here. I will be doing my best to integrate all the characters including my own in an organic way.**

 **Hope you enjoy Neo Gaim Episode 1!**

* * *

 _ **Episode 1 "Knuckle and Gaim! Slash and Punch!"**_

"CAN WE GIVE IT UP FOR TEAM GAIM!" The DJ shouts enthusiastically as Team Gaim enters onto the stage with the crowd of people surrounding it going crazy for it. Team Gaim immediately begins to start their dancing routine with the music blaring and the crowd going wild. In the middle of Team Gaim, danced Ren Myoukouin, the leader of Team Gaim.

"Thank you everybody for coming out!" Ren shouts into the crowd excitedly with them cheering.

"I don't think I heard that one Ren," One of the Team Gaim members retorts with Ren smiling.

"You hear that Zawame City!? You gotta step it up for our poor deaf teammate!" Ren shouts again with the crowd cheering at the top of their lungs. The dancing continued when suddenly the music screeches to a stop.

"My my Gaim, getting bold, are we?" Riki, the leader of Team Red Hot, would taunt as he stepped up onto the stage. "Dancing on my stage? You've got some nerve."

"Your stage? If I remember correctly, I beat you fair and square." Ren retorts as Riki scoffs.

"If you call that lazy excuse for a Lock winning then sure Gaim," Riki then reaches into pockets pulling out a Lockseed with an orange on it. The crowd gasps along with a few Team Gaim members. "But now I got a Lock that'll blow you out of here!"

"I'd like to see you try," Ren then reaches into his jacket pulling out the Strawberry Lockseed.

* * *

 ** _-Fruit Parlor-_**

Meanwhile another more… physical fight occurs on the other side of the city between Team Knuckle's Mamoru and Team Soten.

"Say it again!" Mamoru shouts at the group of Soten members.

"Team Knuckle is a disgrace to the Beat Riders," One of them pipes up as Mamoru clenches his fist punching the one who talked sending him into a table behind the group.

"You'll pay for that you reject Beat Rider!" Another member shouts throwing a punch Mamoru's way with him easily managing to block it with his forearms. Mamoru then swings his left arm under the guy's guard giving him a knockout punch to the chin! The other members would grab their two fallen members backing up in fear.

"Don't speak bad about my team!" Mamoru retorts angrily as they run out of the fruit parlor in a hurry.

"Damn it Mamoru, again?" Hideaki would comment coming out of the back hearing the commotion.

"Sorry sir, I'll clean it up." Mamoru apologizes going to pick up the fallen table.

"Don't let there be a next time, my parlor is meant to be a neutral ground for you crazy kids." He retorts walking off leaving Mamoru feeling bad about attacking the Team Soten members.

* * *

 _ **-North Dancing Stage-**_

Meanwhile back with Ren, he closes his Lockseed looking back at Riki victoriously.

"Looks like your bark is much more brutal than your bite," Ren taunts putting his hand up to catch the Lock as the Orange Lockseed flies over to him. He then pockets both.

"Y-you cheated!" Riki shouts suddenly turning around and running off with his team following behind.

"Alright everyone, that'll be all!" Ren announces to the crowd who whine for a bit, but are mostly satisfied after an Inves Game and their dance routine beforehand. The crowd disperses, and Ren sits with his team.

"Man, those Team Red Hot guys ain't got anything on us now with your awesome Lock Ren!" One of the Team Gaim members would remark excitedly as Ren just sorta nods.

" _Why do I feel… so unsettled?"_ Ren thinks to himself worriedly.

* * *

 ** _-Sonozaki Mansion-_**

Meanwhile outside the city in a fantastical mansion, Akira Kureshima seeks to sneak out.

"I'm so so late!" Akira mutters to herself in distress throwing clothes behind her, to the side, and all around worriedly looking for her Team jacket. Akira however sighs with relief picking out her jacket and putting it on as it had been trapped behind some pants.

"Akira, I'm heading out!" Akira's older brother Takeshi would call from downstairs making her freeze up.

"Um, okay!" Akira shouts back thinking to herself that she didn't know he was still home. She can hear the downstairs door slam shut and she sighs slumping down in a chair. "That was too close…"

* * *

 ** _-East Dancing Stage-_**

Meanwhile back with Mamoru, him and his team are dancing on a newly acquired stage.

"Something feels off," Mamoru would tell his friend Todoroki after their dance routine was over.

"What do you mean boss? You wanna change up the routine?" Todoroki asks curiously.

"No, no, the routine is fine. It's weird, but I feel like there's just something different about today." Mamoru thinks aloud to Todoroki before smiling and giving a thumbs up. "Probably nothing though, let's go give our crowd something to chew on!"

"Yes sir boss!" Todoroki replies running off to tell the other members of the team.

"Your name's Mamoru correct?" A sudden voice would call out to Mamoru with him looking over to who it was.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Mamoru replies as suddenly the person takes out a Matsuborriki Lockseed.

"A certain somebody wants you out of the Beat Rider scene," The person retorts creepily unlocking the Lockseed.

" **Matsuborriki!"**

"If you want a fight, then I'll give you one!" Mamoru replies confidently about to take out his own Lockseed when suddenly the person throws the Lock in front of Mamoru as the zipper for the Inves appears. _"He dropped it?"_

Suddenly the zipper opens and an Inves enters through it being human size suddenly.

"What!?" Mamoru exclaims in shock as the Inves immediately charges at Mamoru ramming into him. The Inves however suddenly pushes past Mamoru appearing before the crowd gathered around the stage. The crowd immediately begin to scream trying to run away the Inves, but a man is grabbed from behind causing him to drop his suitcase.

"No!" The man would shout before being slashed across the chest by the Inves throwing him away from the briefcase. Mamoru would be scrambling to get his team away from the monster before seeing the man be attacked.

"Todoroki get everybody out of here!" Mamoru suddenly commands charging at the Inves to save the guy who was attacked ramming it with his shoulder. The Inves stumbles back, but slams the back of it's arm into Mamoru sending him flying on top of the briefcase breaking it open.

"Mamoru!" Todoroki shouts concerned as Mamoru props himself up on the now opened briefcase feeling something familiar in his hand. He looks down seeing the Kurumi Lockseed along with some sort of device.

"I'll be fine Todoroki, just get everybody out of here!" Mamoru shouts back as he grips the device and the Lockseed standing back up. He looks at the device curiously before placing it on his waist with suddenly a solid yellow belt forming out of it wrapping around his waist. "Woah!"

The Inves takes notice and hisses at Mamoru causing Mamoru to jump back a bit. The lock then accidently unlocks.

" **Kurumi!"** The Lockseed sounds out suddenly.

"Wait…" Mamoru realizes the back of the lock would fit in the belt piece perfectly. He places it on the Driver with the Inves starting to back up wary of the device. Mamoru then pushes down the lock onto the belt.

" **Lock on!"** The belt would sound out with a sudden music beginning to play.

"Henshin?" Mamoru lets out as he slices down with the weird knife attached to the side of the Driver.

* * *

 ** _-Fruit Parlor-_**

Meanwhile Ren and his team would be dealing with their own problem as the same person drops down a Lockseed.

"What are you doing!?" Ren shouts at the person who begins to walk off with the Inves appearing. Ren would begin to back up with his team running behind him exiting the building as fast as they can.

"Back here!" A Lockseed dealer would shout from the back of the fruit parlor with Ren beginning to run towards him with the Inves going on a rampage. However, the Lock dealer was standing next to a dead end.

"You're gonna get us both killed!" Ren exclaims as the dealer begins to reach into his bag suddenly taking out a belt like piece.

"Put this on and use a Lockseed to transform and beat the Inves!" The dealer practically begs as the Inves gets in front of the two blocking off their only way out. Ren reluctantly takes the device attaching it to his waist.

"Time to rip you apart!" Ren declares at the Inves as he takes out his Strawberry Lockseed. He then unlocks the Lockseed and places it on his belt.

" **Ichigo! Lock on!"** The belt and Lockseed sound as music begins to play.

"Henshin!" Ren exclaims as he also grips the knife bearing down on the Lockseed.

In two different locations, two new heroes are born with the simple cause of surviving.

" **Suiya! Ichigo Arms: Shushutto Spark!"**

" **Suiya! Kurumi Arms: Mister Knuckleman!"**

A blue and gold undersuit would form onto Ren as well as a helmet with a sudden strawberry descending from the sky landing on Ren. It then begins to open forming onto Ren with two daggers appearing in his hand.

With Mamoru a silver and black undersuit would form along with his helmet as a giant nut fell on him opening up and attaching to him like armor. Two giant fists would suddenly form on each hand as well.

"What's going on!?" Mamoru shouts shocked by what had just occurred with the Inves beginning to back up obviously frightened.

* * *

Meanwhile a man stands alone in a forest donned in a pink and white armor covering his whole body.

"It's begun…"

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **BinaryAnomaly - Ren Myoukouin (Gaim)**

 **9292 - Mamoru Setsusetsu (Knuckle)**

 **Silver - Akira Sonozaki**

 **KingofHearts - Takeshi Sonozaki**

 **ParisParadoxPerson - Everybody else**

 **Credits:**

 **ParisParadoxPerson - GM and original writer for Kamen Rider Neo Gaim**

 **TOEI - For making Kamen Rider Gaim**


	2. Episode 2: Armored Rider?

**Wow thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter as well as read it! Myself and the others who roleplayed the original are really happy you guys are enjoying this so much.**

 **Hope you all enjoy episode 2 of Neo Gaim!**

* * *

 _ **Episod**_ _ **e 2 "Armored Rider? The Rider's Identity"**_

Ren charges forward with his new armor not taking time to think about the weird as he slices into the Inves. The Lock Dealer then runs past the Inves running out the door to safety as Ren follows up his attack slicing at the Inves's eyes. The Inves manages to block the attack with it's arms before slamming them on the ground with Ren jumping back.

" _Fast,"_ Ren thinks to himself looking down to see a sword attached to his belt. Ren quickly grabs the sword slicing back the Inves.

* * *

 _ **-East Dancing Stage-**_

Mamoru meanwhile begins boxing back his Inves keeping it at bay and away from the crowd of people behind him. The Inves then suddenly swings it's arm around towards Mamoru's left side catching him off guard, but still being able to block it with his oversized gauntlets.

"I won't let you!" Mamoru shouts punching it dead center in the face throwing it backwards. Mamoru would then putting his arms down accidently slicing down the blade on the Driver.

" **Suiya! Kurumi Squash!~"**

Suddenly Mamoru would begin to feel a sudden rise in the power of his fists. "Hell yeah!" Mamoru shouts charging forward and punching into the Inves causing the energy to be released creating an explosion sending Mamoru back! He could feel his head pounding as his transformation had been undone before looking down at the belt. "What is this thing?"

* * *

 _ **-Fruit Parlor-**_

Meanwhile Ren continues to slice at the Inves having it collide with a few tables with his last strike.

"This thing is really having a hard time with the dying part of dying," Ren scoffs to himself as he looks down to the blade on his belt before curiously slicing it again.

" **Suiya! Ichigo Squash!~"**

Suddenly Ren's daggers would glow with power causing Ren to grin slightly. He would throw both daggers forward at the Inves which cut straight through the Inves dragging it outside through a wall before suddenly exploding.

" _It exploded,"_ Ren thinks to himself taking off the Lock he had on cancelling his transformation with it fizzling out. He then looks around for the lock dealer who gave him the belt, but quickly realizing that the dealer had disappeared. "What is going on…"

* * *

 ** _-South Dancing Stage-_**

Meanwhile a relatively new team of Beat Riders gets on the stage, Team Neo Baron!

"Give it up for Neo Baron! They claim that Team Baron has grown to comfortable in their 1st place position and they seek to overthrow them and restore the name! Woah!" The DJ announces hyping up the crowd as the leader of Team Neo Baron, Sano, gets on stage glaring at his opponent, Shun from Team Gridon.

"You won't make it to Baron," Shun retorts with Sano scoffing as they both draw their Locks.

"Say Gridon, do you actually believe what you just said?" Sano asks tauntingly.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have said it. Baron is far too good for some pretenders." Shun states pushing up his glasses. "You'd have no chance,"

"I guess we'll just have to see if I'm as weak as you think I am!" Sano exclaims as both unlock their Lockseeds. In the crowd there'd be a number of people watching but one in particular wishes he could do the same.

" _It'd be a lot of unneeded work, but… for some reason I feel like I should be up there too."_ Kazuro would think to himself standing in the middle of the crowd not affiliated with a team himself.

* * *

 ** _-East Dancing Stage-_**

Meanwhile back with Mamoru, his team and the crowd would begin to poke out their heads to see what happened.

" _The guy,"_ Mamoru would suddenly think quickly running over to the guy who was attacked by the Inves and dropped the suitcase. "Sir, are you alright?"

"N-no, that belt… you used it?" The man asks with his breathing already sounding strained.

"Um yeah, is that a bad thing? I can give it back." Mamoru would offer as the man shook his head.

"It's yours now, use it… to protect." The last word was just a whisper as the man's life faded right in front of Mamoru's eyes.

"Hey Boss, are you alright!?" Todoroki calls out running over to check on Mamoru before then seeing the man.

"Call an ambulance please," Mamoru tells Todoroki as he gets up and walks off.

* * *

 ** _-Team Fang Base-_**

Meanwhile Akira manages to make it to her team's base only to find somebody outside.

"Hino!" Akira calls out surprised to see him at her base. She runs over quickly and excitedly. "What's going on? I haven't seen you around here in a little bit."

"Just passing through and thought I'd say hi to everyone. Glad I got to see you before popping back over to Charment though." Hino remarks with Akira nodding along.

"I bet the others were happy to see you, they still see you as their guardian." Akira remarks with Hino blushing.

"I just took some kids in and gave them a home, nothing to special about that." Hino states before turning to walk away. "Be careful Akira, things are getting weird with the Beat Riders. Today two monsters attacked Team Gaim and Knuckle."

"Wait what!?" Akira exclaims confused.

"Yeah, it was two Inves like things. Both exploded I think, but it's still pretty new information, so we don't have all the facts." Hino explains to Akira who was trying to process the fact that monsters exist. "Anyways, talk to you some other time, Charment has a delivery to make."

Akira waves goodbye looking downwards before heading inside to the Team Fang base.

* * *

 ** _-Outside Apartment Complex-_**

Meanwhile Ren walks alone contemplating all that had just occurred confused and worried about what it could mean.

" _If they're aliens, are we technically forcing them to fight in an arena with our locks? What is this belt and who was that person who summoned that Inves?"_ Ren had been ranting like this for the past hour unsure of his own sanity in what he saw.

" **Suiya! Peach Arms: Kaika Gin Suttoraiku!"**

"Huh?" Ren turns knowing it wasn't his belt that made that sound as behind a white and peach cladded Rider stood with a pink handled broadsword in his hand. "Who are you?"

The Rider doesn't respond as he begins to walk forward towards Ren.

"What do you want!?" Ren shouts again with the rider drawing closer. Ren then hurriedly puts on his own belt causing pause for the person in front of him as Ren takes out the Ichigo Lockseed. He quickly places it on the belt and slices the blade. "Henshin!"

" **Suiya! Ichigo Arms: Shushutto Spark!"**

Ren draws his sword in one hand and one of his kunai in the other. The other rider suddenly charges at Ren slicing downwards onto him with the broadsword. Ren just barely manages to get his own sword up in time gritting his teeth as he does. The other rider however suddenly draws a second sword identical to Ren's slicing him across the stomach sending him skidding backwards. Ren backs up even more throwing a kunai at the new rider which is easily deflected by the rider's broadsword.

"I'm not going to ask again, who are you?" Ren asks still trying to act tough despite his stomach feeling like it was just skinned.

"Where did you get that belt?" The rider suddenly speaks to Ren's surprise.

"A lock dealer, why?" Ren replies with the person looking downwards before turning to leave. "Hey, we haven't finished our fight yet bastard!" Ren charges forward throwing multiple kunai and holding his sword out in front of him.

"Foolish," The rider mutters quickly swiping the blade on his belt 3 times.

" **Suiya! Peach Sparking!~"**

The rider turns around unleashing a wave of energy from his broadsword at the attacks and Ren suddenly throwing Ren back and causing him to de-transform due to the sheer force.

"Ggh!" Ren would let out as he laid on the ground badly hurt with the rider walking off. "Who the hell is this guy?"

As Ren passes out, halfway across the city another different battle is being waged.

* * *

 ** _-East Dancing Stage-_**

"LETS GIVE IT UP FOR TEAM FANG!" DJ Veno would hype up with the crowd roaring with cheers for the team as Akira and her team got out on stage.

"This is our stage now Knuckle!" Akira declares as Mamoru just sort of looks at her and her team. She then takes out her Lockseed, it being a Himawari Lock as she prepares to fight.

"Himawari, really? You're not even worth the fight if you're going to use such a weak lock." Mamoru retorts as Akira narrows her eyes at him.

"Fine, Misora hand me the special one." Akira commands with Misora nodding and reaching into her pockets taking on a Dragonfruit Lockseed that she then gives to Akira. Mamoru raises an eyebrow at this. "This better?"

"Much better," Mamoru states as he stands up to face her taking out his belt and placing it on his waist with it forming onto him.

"Huh? What's that?" Akira asks confused as Mamoru takes out his Kurumi Lockseed opening it and placing it on his belt.

" **Kurumi! Lock on!"** The belt sounds with the music beginning to play as Mamoru smirks.

"Henshin!" He states slicing down on the belt as the armor appear above him.

" **Suiya! Kurumi Arms: Mister Knuckleman!"** The belt sounds with the nut falling onto Mamoru's undersuit forming onto him as armor with the gauntlets then appearing on Mamoru's fists.

The crowd began to go crazy as images of him had quickly began to circulate all over the beat rider forums with Akira standing there with her jaw wide open.

"I have no idea what the hell you just did or if it's even legal, but I'm not backing down!" Akira declares as she raises the Dragonfruit Lock up to her face.

" **Dragonfruit!"**

"For the glory of the dragon!" Akira shouts as a tiny hologram Inves appears in front of Knuckle. The crowd was clearly in the favor of Mamoru in his new armored state. The Inves was barely up to Mamoru's knee as it started to try and attack him. "Seriously, is this legal?"

"ITS LEGAL!" The DJ sounds off with Akira audibly sighing letting down her guard as suddenly a piece of trash is throw by Team Knuckle at her hitting the Lockseed out of her hand.

The Inves suddenly grows up to human size breaking out of the holographic barrier surrounding it and Mamoru.

"Hey ru- WHAT THE HELL!?" Akira shouts beginning to back up with her team.

"Akira! Get your team out of here!" Mamoru shouts at her charging at the Inves and unleashing a flurry of punches towards it. The Inves would take the hits slicing at Mamoru with his claw which he staggers back from.

"I GOTCHA BOSS!" Todoroki shouts picking up a trash bin and throwing it at the Inves leaving it wide open.

"Thanks Todoroki!" Mamoru would then charge forward swiping down on his driver twice.

" **Suiya! Kurumi Au Lait!~"**

Mamoru would punch directly at the Inves's chest causing it to explode. However, Mamoru would reel back for a second after cancelling his transformation looking down at his hand which was bruised.

The crowd would suddenly be running back excitedly.

"WOO GO KNUCKLE!"  
"THAT WAS SO AWESOME!"  
"WAY TO GO KNUCKLE!"

"GIVE IT UP FOR ARMORED RIDER KNUCKLE!" The DJ would announce giving him a name that Mamoru thought fit along with his team.

Akira would watch slightly disgusted before Mamoru suddenly put up his hand to silence them.

"This is not a win for me, this is a win for Team Fang. Knowing a fan of ours would throw trash at the opponent, it sickens me!" The crowd was dead silent as Mamoru began to walk off with his team. "Team Fang keeps this stage, and their lock."

Akira would hear this scoffing to herself. "All this time and he still doesn't get it. I don't need him looking after me and my team."

* * *

Meanwhile off on his own, the peach rider stands in a laboratory.

"So, it's confirmed?" A voice asks.

"Yes, somehow the Sengoku Drivers made it out onto the street. I checked it personally." The Rider would suddenly take the lock off his Driver with his transformation fizzling out to reveal Takeshi Sonozaki, Akira's brother.

* * *

 **Reviews Being Reviewed:**

 **In Response to Gadget the Critic:**

 **9292 (Mamoru) - "HOLY SHIT! TELL HIM TO CONTACT ME FOR AN AUTOGRAPH!"**

 **In Response to Night Rogue:**

 **Silver (Akira) - "I don't have a family relationship that's anything like what the Sonozaki's have. Also I'm definitely not dating a jock."**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **BinaryAnomaly - Ren Myoukouin (Gaim)**

 **9292 - Mamoru Setsusetsu (Knuckle)**

 **Silver - Akira Sonozaki**

 **KingofHearts - Takeshi Sonozaki (Zangetsu)**

 **Me - Kazuro Tema**

 **Geariko - Shun Nakamura**

 **Aki - Sano Kosuke**

 **TimeWatchMan - Hinomaru Kazaharu**

 **ParisParadoxPerson - Everybody else**

 **Credits:**

 **ParisParadoxPerson - GM and original writer for Kamen Rider Neo Gaim**

 **TOEI - For making Kamen Rider Gaim**


	3. Episode 3: Fangs and Arrows!

**And we're back! Hope you all enjoy this new episode as we delve further into the lives of many of the main cast. Hope you all enjoy and don't hesitate to review, criticism is welcome!**

* * *

 _ **Episode 3 "Fangs and Arrows! Gridon Arrives!"**_

"WHATS UP BEAT RIDERS!? ITS DJ GLORY BACK WITH ANOTHER WEEKLY REPORT! It's starting to get crazy out on the streets for Team Gaim and Team Knuckle! After revealing their new Inves game equipment, they've been the subject of constant assault from other teams! It's a beat or be beat world for Armored Rider Gaim and Knuckle!" A phone shouts from inside Team Baron's base.

"You hear this shit Tatsumaki? They think they're hot stuff." One of the Team Baron members would retort with a few agreeing.

"That so?" Tatsumaki replies calmly sipping on his coffee.

"We should go teach them a lesson boss!" Another member pipes up leading to Tatsumaki spitting out his drink. The rest of Team Baron would begin to erupt in agreement.

"U-um we have no need to worry ourselves with such insignificant fools!" Tatsumaki stutters nervously as most of the Team Baron members nod along.

"But boss Gaim and Knuckle are already close to overtaking Fang's second place!" A member retorts sour that he won't get to go compete.

"A-and we'll deal with it then, F-Fang has been no trouble for us in the past. Gaim and Knuckle will be the same." Tatsumaki shudders as he walks off making his word final. He enters his room shutting it behind him. " _That was close,_ "

* * *

 ** _-Team Fang Base-_**

Meanwhile Akira stands outside her base pacing back and forth.

"Damn that Mamoru, damn Knuckle, damn that stupid belt of his." She turns around looking at her base. "We'll be nothing soon if I can't find one of those belts,"

"Tough day?" Hino taunts from behind with her turning and sighing.

"Tough week," Akira comments with Hino nodding. "How about you?"

"The shop's been busier than normal with this new hype over Team Gaim and Knuckle's new-found popularity," Hino explains sighing to himself. "On that topic, I heard you went to Knuckle's stage yesterday and-"

"I don't want to talk about it," Akira cuts him off not trying to be rude, but not wanting to remind herself of what happened.

"I understand, but I wasn't going to talk about Mamoru. I heard there was some sort of monster that attacked?" Hino asks curiously which causes Akira to nod.

"The Inves I was controlling just sort of grew after I dropped my Lock," Akira looks down at the Lock she had used. "But nobody's talking about it, so I guess the DJs don't think it's important."

"Weird…" Hino rubs his chin before getting up from his seat. "See you around Akira, don't worry too much. Fang will survive."

"Thanks Hino," Akira gives a fake smile as Hino walks off.

* * *

 ** _-Fruit Parlor-_**

Meanwhile the leader of Team Gridon enters the building looking around the room before walking over and sitting at a table.

"I heard you were the one who gave Gaim that belt… what'll it take to get one?" Shun glares at the Lock dealer who was sitting across the table from him.

"Depends, do you want to make things interesting? Gaim has basically done nothing but defend his own territory and Knuckle is to honorable to do anything as well." The dealer comments as Shun sighs.

"Trust me, I'll keep this game interesting so that knucklehead doesn't screw it up." Shun retorts with the dealer grinning as she reaches into her bag taking out a belt along with a red Lockseed. "How much?"

"Free as long as you keep it interesting. More people will come to me asking for Lockseeds after you and it'll create more business." The dealer smirks as she zips up her bag and prepares to leave. "Have fun Armored Rider Gridon,"

* * *

 ** _-Apartment Complex-_**

Meanwhile Ren rests up inside his apartment still injured from his fight with the other Armored Rider yesterday.

"Who the hell was that? Nobody is talking about him, so he can't be a part of any team. He'd already have made it public that he beat me." Ren mutters to himself having been checking his phone for updates on any new Armored Riders. Suddenly there were hurried knocks at the door which Ren went to go answer opening the door.

"Gaim! We need to talk." Tatsumaki remarks seeming to be very shaken up.

"Who're you?" Ren asks completely serious.

"T-Tatsumaki, leader of Team Baron." He responds as Ren puts a finger on his head.

"Sano stepped down?" Ren asks as Tatsumaki suddenly clenches both his fists.

"That pretender isn't Baron! I'm the real Baron." Tatsumaki responds with Ren just shrugging and inviting him in.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ren sits down on his couch with his belt and Lockseeds in front of him on the coffee table.

"Your belt, where did you get it?" Tatsumaki asks before sitting down as well in a chair sitting across from Ren.

"A Lock dealer," Ren responds surprising Tatsumaki who thought it'd be more difficult. "Anything else?"

"No, I guess that's it." Tatsumaki turns to leave as Ren sighs.

"Wait," Ren stands up before lifting up his shirt a bit to reveal a really bad bruise which Tatsumaki cringes at. "Somebody with that same belt attacked me for no reason. He's not affiliated with any teams from what I can tell. You might want to consider that before getting a belt of your own."

"Y-yeah," Tatsumaki stutters before heading out the door while Ren collapses back on the couch.

* * *

 _ **-Sonozaki Mansion-**_

Meanwhile Akira arrives back at her family's mansion lifting up the window to sneak inside.

"Productive day?" A familiar voice asks as Akira shuts the window behind her.

"Not really Viv, but with all the stuff happening thanks to Knuckle and Gaim it's to be expected." Akira takes off her Fang jacket handing it to her maid, Vivian, who then hung it up in her closet.

"Heard about that, pretty weird." Vivian began folding the rest of Akira's clothes. "Your brother is here by the way, he's in a business call upstairs."

"Of course he is," Akira sighs as this had become a common occurrence.

"You should go tell him your home," Vivian comments as Akira nods slightly before getting up and leaving her bedroom. Heading up the stairwell she can faintly hear what her brother is saying.

"Yes, that should be fine. Just make sure that we uncover the mystery behind who stole the Drivers." Akira would get closer to the door curious as to what he was talking about. "No, we're not at that step yet. If I need to step in again, I will."

She shrugs before knocking on the door hearing a slight hushed whisper before Takeshi headed to the door.

"Ah Akira, you're back home so soon?" Takeshi inquires inviting her into the room. The first thing she noticed was a black briefcase on the desk but doesn't ask about it.

"Um yea, I already finished my work for the day, so I just came home." She lied sitting down in a chair acting comfortable.

"Good, I need to go. Talk to you later?" Takeshi offers with Akira reluctantly nodding as he walks off. She stands up about to leave before turning around unable to keep her eyes of the briefcase. She walks over undoing the clasps and opening it.

"Holy… shit," Inside the briefcase was a belt like Knuckle's and Gaim's, except along with it was a Lock Akira didn't recognize. She slowly reaches for it picking the two devices up. "Why does Takeshi have this?"

* * *

 ** _-East Dance Stage-_**

Meanwhile Mamoru leads his team in a new dance routine comprised of more combat orientated dance moves.

"They're really into it," Todoroki comments almost surprised.

"They aren't here for us…" Mamoru whispers to himself glancing at his belt quickly before getting back to being focused. The dance continues when suddenly the music stops and all eyes divert over to who stopped it, Shun.

"Mamoru!" Shun shouts stepping up onto the stage.

"Shun, don't tell me you're here to challenge us too." Mamoru gets defensive as he slaps on his belt with it wrapping around his waist.

"Challenge? Mamoru, I'm here to beat you." Shun taunts as he reaches into his jacket taking out his own belt with the crowd erupting in cheer.

"You have a belt!?" Mamoru widened his eyes in shock as Shun attaches the belt to his waist with the faceplate appearing on it.

"LOOK AT THIS! ARMORED RIDER GRIDON HAS ENTERED THE STAGE!" DJ Crown announces to the crowd hyping them up as Shun takes out the Cherry Lockseed.

" **Cherry!"** The Lockseed announces as it's unlocked.

"Henshin!" Shun declares slamming the Lockseed onto his belt and slicing down onto it with the blade.

" **Come on! Cherry Arms: Yajirushi wa, hikarinonakani piasu!"** The belt cries out with the onlookers amazed as a light brown undersuit forms onto Shun and the red armor falls onto him. A crossbow would appear in his hand which Shun began to marvel at.

Suddenly Shun would raise the crossbow firing a blast at Mamoru which he barely manages to dodge.

"Henshin!" Mamoru shouts punching down on his belt.

" **Suiya! Kurumi Arms: Mister Knuckleman!"** The belt sounds out as his suit forms onto him just in time as Mamoru manages to use the big fists to block another blast from Shun.

Mamoru charges forward punching towards Shun's head only for Shun to sidestep him and shoot his leg out from under him. Shun would then unleash a side kick to Mamoru's face sending him sprawling across the ground. Mamoru jumps back up however landing a solid punch to Shun's stomach throwing him backwards.

"Where'd you get that belt Shun?" Mamoru asked while he got into a defensive stance with the crowd being ecstatic.

"Nowhere special," Shun replies swinging his crossbow around to blast Mamoru again only for him to knock it out of his hands with another solid punch. He'd then follow up with a flurry of blows to Shun's chest throwing Shun back onto his back with his transformation fading away.

"ARMORED RIDER KNUCKLE IS THE VICTOR!" DJ Crown declares suddenly with the crowd going crazy with Mamoru cancelling his transformation and waving out to the crowd.

"Hey, Shun, are you alright?" Mamoru asks turning back to him as he got up brushing himself up smiling.

"Just making sure you don't mess everything up knucklehead," Shun retorts limping off back away from the crowd.

" _Wait, was he even… trying?"_ Mamoru thinks to himself before being pulled back into the dance routine with Todoroki.

* * *

 **Reviews Being Reviewed:**

 **In Response to Team DARK:**

 **Silver (Akira) - "So like, you're the same guy as Night Rogue right? You're not fooling anyone."**

 **Drago (Vivian) - "Does this guy just like to harass you for no reason Doc?"**

 **Me (Kazuro) - "Yep..."**

 **In Response to Majimon:**

 **Me (Kazuro) - "Thanks Maji!"**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **BinaryAnomaly - Ren Myoukouin (Gaim)**

 **9292 - Mamoru Setsusetsu (Knuckle)**

 **Silver - Akira Sonozaki**

 **KingofHearts - Takeshi Sonozaki (Zangetsu)**

 **Me - Kazuro Tema**

 **Geariko - Shun Nakamura (Gridon)**

 **Aki - Sano Kosuke**

 **TimeWatchMan - Hinomaru Kazaharu**

 **Awesome - Tatsumaki Kero**

 **Dragon-XZero - Vivian Stratus**

 **ParisParadoxPerson - Everybody else**

 **Credits:**

 **ParisParadoxPerson - GM and original writer for Kamen Rider Neo Gaim**

 **TOEI - For making Kamen Rider Gaim**


	4. Episode 4: The Baron Arrives!

**And we're back! After a long break I've finally found the right words to continue this story. There is still a lot more story to tell with this and I'm excited to get back into it! Again, all reviews and feedback are very welcome and appreciated. I hope to be able to continue this story for a while!**

* * *

 _ **Episode 4 "The Baron Arrives! Sudden Conflict!"**_

"You're not cut out for Team Wild Stride," The leader would tell a worn out Kazuro after having just failed at another Inves battle.

"Then give me a better lock and I'll kick your ass right now!" Kazuro declares before collapsing down to one knee causing most of the Team Wild Stride members to begin laughing at him except for one that runs over to check on him.

"Kaminari, throw this trash outside." The leader commands Kaminari who was the one that had ran over to check on Kazuro.

"Yes sir boss," Kaminari reluctantly remarks as he grabs Kazuro by the back of his shirt and begins leading him along before throwing him out the door. Kaminari would quickly shut the door behind him. "Sorry Kaz…"

Kazuro stands back up brushing himself off before sighing. "Don't worry about it Kam. I may be lazy on some things, but I'm motivated for this."

"You are?" Kaminari would ask curiously.

"Yeah, those guys pissed me off and now I want to prove them wrong." Kazuro chuckles before walking off with Kaminari sighing before going back inside.

* * *

 _ **-Team Fang Base-**_

"Wow Kira you got one of those belt things!" Misora marvels as Akira's team crowds around her newly found Driver.

"According to the DJs, it's called a Sengoku Driver." Akira retorts having seen the most recent announcement on the Beat Rider forums along with a metric ton of new rules to compensate for their arrival.

"Now we can take the fight back to Knuckle!" Adel chimes in excitedly as Akira picks up the Driver pocketing it.

"We can deal with Mamoru later, Shun hurt him pretty bad earlier today, so I'll wait for tomorrow." Akira turns to walk out with Misora looking at the others before following her.

"You okay Kira?" Misora asks concerned with Akira sighing.

"I'm not sure. I found this Driver in my brother's room, it doesn't make sense why'd he have one." Akira opens the door to leave the base with Misora still following.

"Well there is that rumor going around that Yggdrasil is the one making the Lockseeds, so it would make sense for him to have one. Kind of like a prototype." Misora offers up the explanation with Akira just shrugging.

"I'll see you later Miso," She remarks hugging Misora before walking away from the base.

* * *

 _ **-Team Baron Base-**_

Tatsumaki lays down on his bed thinking to what Ren had said about a Rider attacking him out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I'm telling you, it's legit!" A team Baron member downstairs exclaims as others coo at what he's holding. Tatsumaki sighs getting back up and going downstairs to see what the fuss is about.

"What's going on?" Tatsumaki asks before stopping dropping his bottle of water in his hand as he sees the Driver being held by his team member. "W-where'd you get that?"

"Ah an old buddy of mine hooked me up! What do you think boss, ready to take it to Team Gaim?" The member asks Tatsumaki pumping his fist forward excitedly. Tatsumaki began to look at the other members of Team Baron realizing they were all looking at him.

Silently, Tatsumaki walks over to the table picking up the Driver and thrusting it into the air with his team cheering him on. _"I'll take this burden, I can't let any of you get hurt."_

* * *

 _ **-Alleyway-**_

Akira walks alone trying to figure things out as she feels the weight of the Driver in her pockets. "Why does this feel so heavy… it doesn't even weigh that much."

A sudden zipper noise could be heard, but Akira paid no mind to it as she continued forward taking out the Driver to look at it. However, behind her an Inves would begin to walk towards her staring intently at her pockets with a Lockseed obviously poking out. The Inves would suddenly snarl as it lunges towards Akira!

"Huh? Oh shit!" Akira shouts jumping away from the Inves as it lands behind her. "What the hell? What the hell, WHAT THE HELL!"

The Inves growls releasing a cry that sounded horrifying to Akira's ears.

"Nope," Akira stands back up slamming the belt onto her waist with the yellow belt wrapping around her. She reaches into her pocket grabbing the Lockseed that was on top of it being a green and yellow color.

" **Watermelon!"** The Lock cries out as Akira activates it before placing it on her belt and slicing down with the tiny blade.

"Henshin!" She shouts as the Inves begins to charge at her.

" **HAIII! Watermelon Arms: MIDARE-DAMA! BA-BA-BA-BANG!"** The belt sounds out as the green undersuit forms onto Akira and the armor falls onto her. The force of the transformation throws the Inves backwards! As this happens, a shield materializes in Akira's hands with a gatling gun attachment on the end.

"Isn't this just a tad overkill?" Akira questions raising the shield up to get a better look with the Inves struggling to stand back up on the ground. Akira slices the Driver once having seen Knuckle do the same during his first fight.

" **Watermelon Squash!"** It sounds out with Akira pulling the shield upwards and firing at the Inves causing an explosion to erupt killing the Inves. Akira audibly sighs before suddenly green and red begin to course around her suit electrocuting her.

"GAH!" Akira lets out in pain before falling to one knee and ripping the driver off her waist. "Some sort of drawbacks? But Knuckle and Gaim fought longer than I did…"

Akira takes the Watermelon Lock holding it closer and looking at it as her vision begins to blur. "This thing…"

"Over here!" A voice calls out as out of the corner of Akira's eye she sees people in white contamination suits running over towards where the Inves appeared from. Akira instinctively hides behind a row of steps as the white suits bring out some sort of equipment.

"What is that?" Akira asks herself just as the white suits turn it on releasing streams of flame on the area the Inves had arrived. "Flamethrowers, what the hell!?"

Akira turns and begins to run away, but before she does, she sees the faint outline of a Rider standing with the white suits menacingly.

* * *

 _ **-South Dancing Stage-**_

"BARON!"  
"BARON!"  
"BARON!"

"LOOK AT THIS CRAZY DEVELOPMENT! BARON HAS JUST TAKEN NEO BARON'S STAGE WITH EASE!" DJ Glory declares excitedly as Tatsumaki retrieves the two locks from the people he defeated. "EVEN WITHOUT A BEAT RIDER, BARON IS STILL ON TOP!"

"Good going boss, but why didn't you use the belt?" One of the Team Baron members asks Tatsumaki who shrugs.

"Do we really need something like that to deal with pretenders?" Tatsumaki tries to play it cool which thankfully fools everyone else, but in reality, he's worried what the attention will bring once he transforms.

Meanwhile Ren watches from the crowd with his red hoodie concealing his identity. "Damn Baron…"

"Are you gonna fight, Gaim?" The mysterious stranger from when Ren first transformed would ask.

"You!" Ren grits his teeth as the stranger clicks his mouth.

"Don't make any sudden movements. I can throw at least 5 Inves into the crowd before you stop me. Do you really think you can beat them before they kill someone?" The stranger threatens with Ren clenching his fists.

"What do you want?" Ren asks while looking around to hopefully see Mamoru or one of the other Beat Riders.

"I want you to keep things interesting. Fight Baron." The stranger demands before suddenly disappearing into the crowd leaving Ren speechless as Baron returns to it's dance routine. Ren quickly realizes he has no choice and takes down his hood before walking on stage.

"Baron, let's fight." Ren declares taking out his Sengoku Driver suddenly and attaching it to his waist.

"Gaim!?" Tatsumaki exclaims in confusion that he'd show up here after giving him the warning. "What's going on!?"

Ren solemnly takes out the Strawberry Lockseed and clicks it open. **"Ichigo! Lock on!"**

"Woah, what are you doing?" Tatsumaki shouts at Ren with the Team Baron members confused as to Tatsumaki not retaliating.

"Shut up, I'm going to kick your ass. Henshin." Ren retorts slicing down on his Driver.

" **Suiya! Ichigo Arms: Shushutto Spark!"** The driver sounds as the armor appears on Ren with him drawing his sword.

"If that's how it is… I won't be your punching bag Gaim." Tatsumaki remarks taking out his Driver and slapping it on his waist with the whole crowd going wild.

"Baron…" Ren mutters realizing he hadn't taken his earlier warning and was slightly relieved.

Tatsumaki takes out his Blackberry Lockseed and clicks it open. **"Blackberry! Lock on!"**

A knightly ring would begin to exit the Driver as the crowd would go wild with anticipation. Tatsumaki slices down on his Driver with a yellow and silver undersuit appearing. **"Come on! Blackberry Arms: Survive Through the Raid!"**

"THE CROWD IS LOVING THIS! ARMORED RIDER GAIM VERSUS ARMORED RIDER BARON! THE SHOWDOWN OF THE CENTURY!" DJ Glory declares excitedly.

* * *

 _ **-Yggdrasil Research Center-**_

"More Armored Riders seem to be appearing. This is troubling." Takeshi says to himself while watching the broadcast of the Tatsumaki vs Ren fight. "Just how much was stolen?"

"I'll be sure to find out sir," A familiar voice would assure Takeshi from the hall with her then entering his office.

"Ah, Vivian. I'm glad to hear that you're so determined. I believe Keisuke has something special for you in the works that will be finished soon." Takeshi explains with her nodding.

"Thank you, Takeshi, I'll do my best." Vivian declares with Takeshi nodding as he turns his attention back over to the computer.

* * *

 _ **-South Dancing Stage-**_

A mace appears in Tatsumaki's hands as Ren charges at him throwing a dagger ahead of him that Tatsumaki avoids. However, Ren follows it up with a sudden flurry of blows striking wildly at Tatsumaki keeping him on the total defensive. Tatsumaki finally has enough and swings his mace over his head trying to hit Ren, but missing horribly.

"Too slow!" Ren exclaims as he launches a full frontal kick into Tatsumaki's face causing him to fly back in pain. Tatsumaki grits his teeth as he lands on his back with Ren immediately pouncing on him and pinning him to the ground.

"IN A SURPRISING EVENT, ARMOR RIDER GAIM TAKES THE VICTORY!" DJ Glory declares with Ren pushing off him and looking back.

"Sorry," He mutters before de-transforming and walking off with his hands in his pockets.

"What just happened?" Tatsumaki questions completely confused.

* * *

 **No Review corner this chapter because I lost all the responses to them and frankly there are a LOT of reviews. Be sure to leave some reviews for the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **BinaryAnomaly - Ren Myoukouin (Gaim)**

 **9292 - Mamoru Setsusetsu (Knuckle)**

 **Silver - Akira Sonozaki**

 **KingofHearts - Takeshi Sonozaki (Zangetsu)**

 **Me - Kazuro Tema**

 **Geariko - Shun Nakamura (Gridon)**

 **Aki - Sano Kosuke**

 **TimeWatchMan - Hinomaru Kazaharu**

 **Awesome - Tatsumaki Kero**

 **Dragon-XZero - Vivian Stratus**

 **ParisParadoxPerson - Everybody else**

 **Credits:**

 **ParisParadoxPerson - GM and original writer for Kamen Rider Neo Gaim**

 **TOEI - For making Kamen Rider Gaim**


End file.
